Jungle Core Medals
The Jungle Core Medals are the animal-themed collectible devices in Kamen Rider Zoo. They can be used by Oliver Nelson to access his numerous different forms or can be used by the New Greeed to create Yummies. Red These Medals are themed around different species of birds. * Pelican Medal(): The Pelican Medal is the Pelican-themed Core Medal given to Zoo by ?. As a Head Core Medal, it allows Zoo to absorb any liquid or gas and spray it out. * Swan Medal(): The Swan Medal is the Swan-themed Core Medal. As a Body Core Medal, it allows Zoo to use the Swan Sword and Shield. * Fukurou Medal(): The Fukurou Medal is the Owl-themed Core Medal. As a Legs Core Medal, it allows Zoo to pull off good acrobatic moves. Green These Medals are themed around different species of insects. * Mosquito Medal(): The Mosquito Medal is the Mosquito-themed Core Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows Zoo to inject his enemies with a poison that slows them down. * Hachi Medal(): The Hachi Medal is the Bee-themed Core Medal. As a Body Core Medal, it allows Zoo to use the Hachi Stingers. * Moth Medal(): The Moth Medal is the Moth-themed Core Medal. As a Legs Core Medal, it allows Zoo to spawn a tiny pair of wings above his rear end and fly. Yellow These Medals are themed around different species of big cats. * Panther Medal(): As a Head Core Medal, it allows Zoo to have a very good sense of smell. * Puma Medal(): As a Body Core Medal, it allows Zoo to wield the Puma Knuckledusters. * Jaga Medal(): The Jaga Medal is the Jaguar-themed Core Medal. As a Legs Core Medal, it allows Zoo to climb up walls. White These medals are themed after different species of mammals. * Kaba Medal(): The Kaba Medal is the Hippopotamus-themed Core Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows Zoo to increase his size and weight temporarily. * Buffalo Medal(): As a Body Core Medal, it allows Zoo to wield the Buffalo Hammers. * Kyameru Medal(): The Kyameru Medal is the Camel-themed Core Medal. As a Legs Core Medal, it allows Zoo to summon sand by stomping his foot. Blue These medals are themed after different species of sea life. * Hitode Medal(): The Hitode Medal is the Starfish-themed Core Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows Zoo to detach his body parts and control them individually. * Barracuda Medal(): As a Body Core Medal, it allows Zoo to fire off the Barracuda Rockets to hit enemies from a distance. * Narwhal Medal(): As a Legs Core Medal, it allows Zoo to use a pair of ice skates. Purple These medals are themed after different species of dinosaurs. * Spino Medal: The Spino Medal is the Spinosaurus-themed Core Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows Zoo to fire two missiles from his helmet that are shaped like spinosaurus heads. These missiles can bite enemies and attach to them. * Ankylo Medal: The Ankylo Medal is the Ankylosaurus-themed Core Medal. As a Body Core Medal, it allows Zoo to absorb pain and fire it out as a explosion of purple energy. * Stego Medal: The Stego Medal is the Stegosaurus-themed Core Medal. As a Legs Core Medal, it allows Zoo to grow spikes on his legs and control their length. He also grows a large mace tail that has extendable spikes on it as well. Orange These medals are themed after different species of reptiles. * Yamori Medal(): The Yamori Medal is the Gecko-themed Core Medal. As a Head Core Medal, it allows Zoo to pop his eyes out of his head and move them anywhere. * Chameleon Medal(): The Chameleon Medal is the Chameleon-themed Core Medal. As a Body Core Medal, it allows Zoo to become invisible. * Caiman Medal(): The Caiman Medal is the Caiman-themed Core Medal. As a Legs Core Medal, it allows Zoo to slide on any surface and leave a trail of slime behind. Black These medals are themed after different species of crustaceans and arachnids. * Isopod Medal * Barnacle Medal * Kumo Medal Initial (Scorpion, Crab, Shrimp) Ideas: Krill, Barnacle, Water flea, Prawn, Tick Desert These medals are themed after different species that live in deserts. * Porcupine Medal() * Armadillo Medal() * Donkey Medal() Complete Selection These medals are themed after different species of ungulates. * Zebra Medal * Giraffe Medal * Llama Medal These medals are themed after different poisonous insects. * Locust Medal * Aphid Medal * Tick Medal These medals are themed after different arctic animals. * Reindeer Medal * Puffin Medal * Puffin Medal Super These medals are powered up version's of Zoo's most commonly used Core Medals. * Super Pelican Medal() * Super Puma Medal() * Super Moth Medal() Other * Heaven Medal - The Heaven Medal is the Seitaros-themed Core Medal created from the Seitaros' body. * Black Hole Medal - The Black Hole Medal is the Black Hole-themed Core Medal. * Frog Medal - The (color) Frog Medal is a special Core Medal. It is used as a Arms Core medal, its design being a palette swap of the Puma Arms. * Aardvark Medal - The (color) Aardvark Medal is a special Core Medal. If used as an Arms Medal, it grants Zoo an extra pair of arms. If used as a Legs Medal, it grants him an extra pair of legs. * Zooplankton Medal - This (color) Core Medal is a special Core Medal. It can only be used for Random Combos.